Warrior Cats Lemonade Stand
by BowtiesImpalasandSociopaths
Summary: The Warrior Cats Lemonade Stand. Taking Requests
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Warrior Cats Lemonade Stand!**

* * *

><p>We Specialize In:<p>

Gay/Lesbian and Straight

Love, Lust, and Rape

Form For Requests:

Name(s)-

Gender(s)-

Love, Lust, or Rape-

Description(OC only)-

Other-


	2. FrostfeatherXStormwhisker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

><p>FrostfeatherXStormwhisker<p>

Frostfeather padded through the forest, a plump thrush dangling from her jaws. She walked slowly, but her mind kept urging her to speed up and get back to camp. She was anxious, because she had finally decided that today would be the day she got Stormwhisker as a mate.

Her tail lashed in wanting as she entered the camp, she padded over to the fresh kill pile and dropped her thrush. She looked up quickly, searching for Stormwhisker. She saw him sitting outside the warriors den, staring off into space. She bounded over to him. "Hi Stormwhisker." she purred, twirling her tail around one of his paws.

"H-hi, Frostfeather." he mumbled quietly.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" she asked.

"Sure."

Frostfeather barely suppressed a grin as she turned around, and with Stormwhisker following, walked out of the camp. After a while, they stopped at by a small clearing. Frostfeather turned to Stormwhisker, smirking. "Stormwhisker, I think we should stop here." she purred seductively, twining her tail around his sheath.

Stormwhisker stuttered, "Uh, no. Maybe we should, uhm keep walking."

"No, really I think we should stay for a bit." she glared, stroking his sheath harder as his member started to slide out.

"Frostfeather, I don't want this." he said, pulling away slightly.

"I don't care if you want it, I want it." she hissed, icy blue eyes glinting dangerously. She advanced slowly, and as he was about to make a break for it, leaped on him and pinned him down. She was small, but held a surprising amount of power.

He started to protest but she quickly shoved some moss in his mouth and started to suck on his member, until it was fully out of it's sheath. She then started to lower herself onto his member, moaning. He tried to shake her off, but soon stopped making an effort to get the she-cat off of him. Frostfeather, on the other hand was having a marvelous time. She was rocking on his member and moaning, "Oh, Starclan Stormwhisker!"

After one particularly loud wail, he felt her juices spray all over his tabby pelt. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, as he shot a load deep into her core. She slid off him and then turned around and glared. "Don't even bother trying to tell the clan about this, they'll never believe you. And maybe we can do it again sometime." She stalked away, white tail swishing.


	3. ThornclawXRosepetal

**Disclaimer: I own Warriors, and the sun rises in the west and sets in the east**

* * *

><p>ThornclawXRosepetal<p>

Thornclaw headed to the fresh-kill pile with Mousewhisker and Blossomfall, each dropping their prey. He looked up and glanced around, searching for Rosepetal. He saw her playing with Seedkit and Lilykit. He smiled, and padded over to them. He watched as the kits chased her tail, tumbling over each other in their haste.

"Hi Rosepetal." he meowed.

"Hi Thornclaw. Out hunting?" she asked.

"Yea, want to eat?" he replied, tilting his head towards the fresh-kill pile.

"I'd love to." she smiled, and his stomach did a backflip.

She purposely picked one of the mice he caught, and he laughed, picking out a small thrush. He chowed through his quickly, while Rosepetal ate hers with dainty bites.

Thornclaw opened his mouth, and before he could think, he blurted, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure." she smiled and followed him out of the camp. They wandered about for a sizable amount of time when Rosepetal stopped and stuttered, "Thornclaw, I want to m-"

She didn't get to finish, because Thornclaw bowled her over and purred huskily in her ear, "I was thinking the same thing."

She smiled at him and flipped over into the mating crouch, her tail sliding away to reveal her glistening core. Thornclaw mounted her, the head of his member at her entrance. She moaned, wriggling her ass for the tom to go in. He just laughed and barley stuck the tip in.

"Thornclaw, please." she moaned breathily, desire taking over.

He didn't do anything, so she slowly slid herself onto his member until it was fully inside her.

"Ah! she gasped as he started thrusting. "Yes, Thornclaw! Faster!" she yowled, his barbs scraping her walls.

He quickened his pace, and moans ripped through her body, and waves of pleasure rippled across her fur. She bucked against him with every thrust, his claws digging into her hid legs to keep her on his member.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" she yowled at the top of her lungs.

"Ugh, Rosepetal. You're so tight!" he groaned.

She yowled as he quickened their pace even more, allowing him to ravage her with his huge cock. She felt it pulsing, and knew he was getting close to his climax. After a few seconds, they both yowled as they climaxed.

Thornclaw slowly slid out of the exhausted she-cat and walked around to face her. His member already hard again. "Suck." he commanded.

She complied immediately, swirling her tongue around the tip, and licking the shaft. He threw his head back as she began to deep throat it, and yowled her name as he came into her mouth. She swallowed it all and smirked at Thornclaw. "We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely."


End file.
